


I Never Lose

by Ajju



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/pseuds/Ajju
Summary: Games of luck, games of skill, doesn't matter what it is. I never lose.





	I Never Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freidynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/gifts).



_“_ Two of hearts.”¹

A grin spread across Kinesis’ face, “Chop.” He dropped four 4′s on the table. He then laid out a pair on the table. He looked at Ark, who only shook his head. Then, Kinesis laid down a triple.

“No.”

Then, Kinesis gently spread out his hand on the table: a three card straight, ending with a seven of clubs. He had emptied his hand.

 _Smack_ , the sound of cards thrown flat on the table.

“I thought I’d get you this time!” Ark, frustrated,  said enthusiastically. “A bomb, a chop, a jack, a bust! I swear it’s like you’re cheating! I just can’t beat you.”

“Sure you can. One more?” Kinesis laughed.

“Maybe later. We know the result already.”

“Awww, come on, one more?” He drew out his words.

“No.” Ark pouted. He wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Please?”

“No.” His pout grew bigger. “Isn’t it boring when you keep winning like it’s nothing? Where’s the challenge for you?”

“Honestly? No. Not when you’re so cute when you lose.” Of course, Kinesis couldn’t say this, though he wanted to see how big Ark could pout. “It’s never boring when I’m with you. I like playing games with you :)”

This guy and his placating smile. Ark looked at him, and looked away again. It almost worked, that charming smile of his, but not this time! Ark wouldn’t budge. This is the epitome of hitting an egg with a stone. A stomp, a massacre, if you will. It's always a stomp!

“Why don’t we try a different game?” A small racket was heard as a wooden box floated from the shelf and landed gently the table. Kinesis cleared away the cards. He opened the box and placed a checkered board onto the table. “It’s called ‘Chess.’ If you win once, I’ll give you something.”

“Hmm?” He tried to sound unconvinced, but Kinesis saw through it.

“It’ll be worth your while - if you win.”

“...” Ark looked down at the board. “How do I play?”

Gottem.

Kinesis started explaining away the game, “You see the checkered patterns on the board?”

“Yeah.”

“Each of them correspond to a unique coordinate. Some pieces,” Kinesis picked up a bishop, “can only move on certain colored squares. All pieces start in the same position, this is...”

 

* * *

 

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

Checkmate.

“Checkmate.”

Kinesis heard a slow and deep sigh.

Ark just smiled and look on at the board. He broke out in a quiet laughter. “You’re too good.” How many games was that now? Ark had absolutely no talent for this game. He always forgot the en passant rule.² He’d been beaten in a scholar’s mate.³ He even got caught in a fool’s mate!⁴

“You’ll get better as you play.”

“...”

“One more?”

“... Yes.” Ark had already accepted his defeat. He smiled, but he was so, so dispirited. Defeat wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with, but it doesn’t stop it from being soul sucking.

 

* * *

 

Checkmate.

 "..."

 "..."

 "..." Ark looked at Kinesis, and softly, "... I did it." His words were filled with utter disbelief. A smile took over his face; he was exuberant with joy. He tried to suppress it, but there was no way he could have. He was too giddy.

 "See? I told you you could do it."

A loss? Hardly. Look at this dork smile; he was trembling at the feat. His happiness was too infectious. It was a win in Kinesis' book.

"Do you want your prize now?"

 "Prize?" He was so tunnel visioned on trying to best Kinesis, he forgot there was a prize.

"Yep."

And he gave Ark a kiss.

!!

It took Ark by surprise. After Kinesis pulled back, he could see that Ark was flustered red and speechless. He was covering his mouth with his normal hand, but brought it down slightly.

"More."

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ The card game they play in the beginning is Vietnamese poker. It goes by the name of "Tien Len," "Thirteen," and "Killer." They've played other games like Black Jack, Egyptian War, Indian Poker.  
> ² En Passant - A special rule involving pawns being able to take pieces in a certain circumstance. // I am not well versed enough in Chess to explain it simply. Sorry.  
> ³ Scholar's Mate - Checkmate in 4 moves.  
> ⁴ Fool's mate - Checkmate in 2 moves. The shortest chess game possible.  
> \-----------  
> Roses are red,  
> Kinesis is best,  
> I really should be  
> studying for my math test.
> 
> Born of procrastination. Rewrite/edit in the future maybe, but unlikely.


End file.
